1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic card connector, and more particularly to an electronic card connector having improved terminals.
2. Description of Related Arts
Japan Patent No. JP2009295496 discloses a card connector including a housing, a number of terminals, and a metal shell. Each terminal includes a contacting portion, a rectangular frame portion, and an inclined supporting portion between the frame portion and the contacting portion. The supporting portion extends in a direction perpendicular to a card insertion direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,640 discloses a card connector designed for working with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card. The rectangular SIM card is inserted into the card connector in such a manner that the shorter side of the card is parallel to the direction of card insertion. Contacts of the connector each include a contact portion, two elastic deformation portions, and a terminal portion. The two elastic deformation portions are coupled together so as to substantially form an isosceles triangle shape with a vertex angle θ1 at a vertex corresponding to the contact portion. The contact is arranged in an inverted V shape with respect to the card insertion direction.
An electronic card connector having improved terminals is desired.